1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns cosmetic compositions formulated with nerve receptor skin stimulating terpene mixtures.
2. The Related Art
Somatic sensation enables our bodies to feel, ache and react to temperature changes. The reactions occur when skin sensory receptors throughout the body are stimulated by mechanical, physical or chemical contact Different receptors are responsible for different stimuli; these are categorized as pain, pressure or temperature changes. Special pathways exist for face sensations. The trigeminal nerve is located on the right side of the face. It extends beyond the ear, underneath and branches out towards the cheek area. Properly formulated cosmetic compositions can stimulate the receptors to produce very positive pleasant effects.
One of the oldest stimulants is l-menthol; it imparts a cooling sensation to the skin. Menthol and related terpenes do not really cool through the effect of latent cold. Actually they heighten the perception of cold in the nerve endings in the skin, so that the surface of skin "feels cold". A problem with menthol is that above certain concentrations it causes burning and itching.
Australian Patent Application 81846/98 describes coolant powders imparting a cool/dry feeling to the skin without any burning sensation or harsh odor. The active system is based upon a combination of one or more actives including menthyl lactate and isopulegol.
New cooling agents are continuously being sought which exhibit improved properties. Attributes of interest are odorlessness, tastelessness, relatively low burning sensation and enhanced cooling effects.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sensate cocktail which when incorporated into a cosmetic composition will enhance pleasant skin sensations while minimizing unpleasant ones.
Another object of the present invention is to provide cosmetic compositions formulated with improved sensate cocktails allowing the compositions to impart rapid and long lasting pleasant sensations to the skin.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.